


For What You Did To Me, And What I'll Do To You

by SeraDomiCher



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Existential Crisis Incoming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraDomiCher/pseuds/SeraDomiCher
Summary: Felix comes back after a month of being back.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	For What You Did To Me, And What I'll Do To You

Even in his sickly state, Annette could feel Felix’s cold anger chill the air around him as he glared at the doppelganger at the other end of the table. Both of them sat there for a long moment as Felix tried to drill into faux-Felix’s head with his stare, while faux-Felix was absent-mindedly rubbing the cyan “Summoned” glyphs on the backs of his hands. Neither of them seemed willing to break the silent stalemate. 

“Who are you?” Felix finally asked, startling faux-Felix and causing him to flinch. The doppelganger sheepishly grinned and brought his hand to the back of his neck. 

“I’m…” Faux-Felix hesitated for a moment, deciding on how he should continue. “I’m Simon Gerith… sir.” 

Felix’s eyebrows raised slightly. “Simon Gerith?” he asked. “Lieutenant in the Kingdom’s 3rd Infantry Battalion?” 

“Yes, sir,” the doppelganger answered, finally looking up to meet Felix’s gaze. “The same one who died under the rocks in the Oghma Mountains cave-in a month ago.” 

Felix stopped for a moment, processing this new information. “And you look like me… why?” 

“It’s what Anne- _your wife_ wanted, sir.” Simon waited a moment, anticipating a follow-up question. “...she was the one who brought me back.” 

Felix shot a glare at Annette. She dropped her gaze in inflicted shame. “I was… trying to bring _you_ back, Felix.” 

  
“Alright,” Felix sighed, screwing his eyes shut. “Let me get this straight. You lie to _my wife_ , take my appearance, and usurp my position, making it so me and the rest of the survivors of the cave-in never got a rescue team. Is that correct?” 

“Y-yes, sir,” Simon replied, distress starting to leak into his voice. 

“And then,” Felix continued, “you use my position to get into the Church archives, pestered and pissed off _Archbishop Byleth_ to the point that she nearly had me demoted, and then had the gall to come running back to _my wife_ for comfort. Is _that_ correct?” 

“Yes, sir, it-it is,” Simon stammered out. The sweat on his forehead and face added a sheen to his increasingly-pale pallor. 

“None of that tells me _why_ ,” Felix said. “What happened? What happened that would cause Simon Gerith, rising star of the Kingdom Army, to impersonate a superior officer, his _direct commanding officer_ no less, leave his brothers-in-arms to die, and seemingly do his damndest to ruin everyone’s reputation in the process?” 

“Oh Goddess,” Simon whispered as he put his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to help!” 

“Help what?” Annette chimed in, trying to act as a voice of sympathy. 

“ _Them!_ ,” Simon cried as he started sobbing into his hands. “Oh Goddess, I don’t care what you do to me, just please _don’t send me back!_ ” 

“It’s okay,” Annette said, reaching her hand towards Simons. “We’re not sendi-” 

Annette immediately recoiled from Simons, as if his hand was red-hot metal. Simon seemed to compose himself and glanced towards Annette. “Now do you see?” he asked. “Now do you see why I was trying to help them?” 

Felix’s glare shifted between Annette and Simon. “What did you do?” he asked, a mix of fury and fear rising in his voice. 

“Showed her the truth, apparently,” Simon replied. 

Felix’s glare settled on his wife. “Annette? What did you see?” 

“I… I saw _everyone_ , Felix,” Annette replied as she looked up to meet his gaze. “I saw Edelgard and Sylvain and-and _Nemesis_ and _Rhea_ and…” she trailed off as she lost herself in thought. 

“And _what?_ ” Felix asked, fear having overcome his fury. 

Annette swallowed her own panic and fear. “And they’re all screaming.” 


End file.
